Round and Round
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: Oneshot Spinoff. Lexa goes to the Carnival at the Pier to visit the place where her parents got engaged and find something more than just a memory and gets the ride of her life.


A/N: So... this is memory of Lexa's from 14 Years of the night she first met Grant before they met again about 2 years later at the Pizza Corner. At the current time in 14 Years she has completely forgotten about this and this is just the recolection I thought of, it shows how Lexa and Grant connects and shows sort of a less obnoxious and understanding side of his personality before his father took over the world. I also have major spoiler in here if you can notice it. Its in Lexa's POV and when reading I highly suggest listening to Leona Lewis's My Hand's that the song I was listening to while writing. So enjoy and R&R please.

Discalimer: On my profile page.

* * *

It goes round and round facing the sea and the night sky it was their place, a place I visit almost every day after stealing Grandpa Bruce's jet. He's going to catch me one day and know what I'll just steal the Batmobile, then the Helicopter and then whatever I can do to get here, to this exact spot that I go to every night. I walked up to the old and abandoned Ferris Wheel, the carnival on the pier closed shortly after her parents disappearance, unfortunately for me because every night I long to see my parents sitting atop that Wheel watching the fireworks in the night sky like they used to. Even more I hope to ride it myself but the only way to activate the Wheel is by key and I don't have it. I walked up and mindlessly brushed my hand across the control pad and felt something unfamiliar, something that had never been there before. I turned and saw the key sitting on the control pad; I almost shake as I pick up the key.

"I see you come here every night and watch you stare at that contraption; I thought you'd like to ride it." I turn around and see a brown haired boy no older than my age of 9 standing there with his arms crossed.

"But how did you get it?" I asked doing exactly was Grandpa Bruce always told me not to do when a stranger sneaks up from behind you. Though he seemed harmless but then again to him I probably seemed like a normal too and not an Alien/Human Hybrid.

"Tracked down the old owner and he gave me the key, why does it matter." He said walking closer. I took a step back in response my training kicking in again.

"Do you want to go on?" He asked, and I just nodded firmly. I placed the key down and went and got into the little car it wobbling beneath me. He placed the key in, twisted it to the right and pressed the green button. He then raced over with amazing speed and landed right next to me. I obviously looked startled because he just chuckled after looking at me.

"What did you think I was going to let you ride alone?" He asked. I just shrugged and crossed my hands angrily. Who did this kid think he was?

"Oh don't be like that! My names Grant Joseph Wilson nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out to shake. I hesitated I really shouldn't trust this kid, I mean who comes to an amusement park in the middle of the night to ride a Ferris Wheel? Oh right, I do.

"I'm Lexa." I said firmly taking his hand our eyes connecting as I did so. I quickly severed the connection, and bit the inside of my mouth. I've always told myself that I'll fall in love with the first person my eye's really connect with, and I certainly didn't like the fact that, that had just happened with this kid I barely knew.

"Nice to meet you, you know you don't have to act so serious I mean you're a kid immaturity is your job." He joked.

"I mature fast." I stated, simply leaning back and looking up at the stars.

"I see because most girls wouldn't even think about getting on this thing since it could break at any time." He said.

"Trust me I don't have to worry about it." I looked down at the front of the little basket and saw two names etched into the metal surface. _Robin and Starfire_ in a large heart I cringed slightly and I knew Grant saw me so I didn't try to hide the fact that the first time my parents had rode in this little car.

"Robin and Starfire, my father told me about them. He said their love was the purest on earth, this must have been the car they rode when Robin proposed." He said. I just nodded not knowing what to say, I knew that story had gone public a long time ago but it still shocked me that he knew that.

"Yeah…" I finally got out.

"Wait you said your names Lexa?" I nodded wearily knowing that he would probably figure it out.

"Man, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay, it's not like you had anything to do with it." I noticed him seem to look off into the distance for a moment but then turned his attention back to me. "My parents were deeply in love, and they were in love for a long time they had tones of adventures and times together but still major periods of time seems to be missing like something happened that they wanted no one to know about. It's just being their daughter you think you should know about that stuff but I don't." I didn't know why I was confessing this to him but it felt good.

"I know what that's like I never met my mom nor do I even know her name and my dad, well I don't know anything about my dad." I could tell he was telling the trust because of his expression. I had worn that expression before many times but only in my lonesome he was probably the first one to ever see it.

"You're an orphan?" I asked softly.

"No I live with my dad and I see him every morning, it's just we don't speak much. He'll tell me good job in school, and I'm proud of you, which really does mean a lot to me but in all other ways I know nothing. Not what he does for work or how his day was; we can't even strike up a casual conversation. I swear I practically raised myself and if it weren't for our butler I wouldn't have made it through my years as a baby. His names Wintergreen, he's a nice guy and he'll talk to me but he won't talk about my father. He only ever told me one thing about my mom and dad, they were war heroes, and that's how they met." He said.

"I know my butler practically raised me too." I said carefully, saying that I had a butler was okay but saying which butler was out of question. He noticed that I didn't want to press the matter of his name matter and said something else that I had to say shocked me.

"You know you and I are pretty much cut from the same cloth, both of our parents were heroes but in different ways, we don't know much about our parents, we were raised by our Butlers, and both enjoy staying up late at night." I couldn't help smile at that. My hero name was Nightstar it was practically who I was I liked venturing into the late night and watching the stars and I genuinely thought that he must've too.

"You know this isn't half bad, I'll admit that at first I was wary about this but now I'm actually glad that you joined me." She said.

"Thanks I really appreciate that." He said. I leaned back again and we sat in silence as we went round and round until I feel asleep gently falling into him. I woke up hours later at sunrise to find his arms wrapped around me and his head leaning against mine. I gently moved myself away from him and got off before it came to the bottom where he would be able to get off. After I shut it off I started to walk away till I heard his voice from behind me.

"You'll come back home right?" He asked.

"Home?" I asked curiously.

"You were born here in Jump City, this is your home, promise to come back home?" I just nodded and walked back to the jet and take off before anyone in the city could wake up and notice it. As I flew back prepared to be scolded and harshly punished by Grandpa Bruce I thought about what Grant had told me. It wasn't just my home it was Damon's, and Naomi's, and Sparky's, and Laura's home too, Titans Tower was our home. I soon came to one conclusion, it's time we come home for good.

* * *

Ok so this is why lexa decided to leave Bruce and reform the Titans. She doesn't remember this incident anymore so I'll make sure Grant reminds her of it. She did look for Grant shortly after she came back but never found him. I might explain what happened during that time in another oneshot spinoff like this one but I'll just probably add it into 14 Years so for now R&R please.


End file.
